I will survive
by Anonymous Donor
Summary: Is Duo finally over Heero? (1x2 songfic) (And yes, I actually really do like 1x2!)


I will survive  
  
(Music and Lyrics written by: Dino Fekaris - Freddie Perren - 1978)  
  
By Anonymous Donor  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the G-boys. I just like making them do things they wouldn't normally do. ^_^  
  
Categories: drama, yaoi, language  
  
AD's note: Ever since I watched my high school cheerleading squad choreograph moves to these lyrics, all I could think of was doing this. A heh heh heh… Enjoy!  
  
*lyrics* //thoughts//  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*At first I was afraid,  
  
I was petrified,*  
  
Duo paced back and forth in the small room of the Peacemillion ship. Why had he told Heero that Relena was on Libra? He knew the girl had the hots for him, now he sent him over there? "Moron!" he chided himself. He grumbled a little more. "He should be back by now…" A sudden thought came into his mind. "What if he was caught?"  
  
*Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side,*  
  
"Great, and it would be all my fault…" Duo said, suddenly very worried. He began popping his fingers to alleviate some of the tension. One cracked. "OUCH! Shitdamnfuck!" He continued cursing as he sat on his bed.  
  
*But then I spent so many nights  
  
Thinking how you did me wrong,*  
  
Then he began to think the thoughts that he'd gone over in his head so many times before. //Stop fooling yourself, Maxwell. Yuy doesn't love you. He never did. He just likes to use you to relieve his sexual tension.// Duo shook his head. //I know it's true. That fucking prick! Why should I be forced to live worrying about a guy who only wants my ass?//  
  
*And I grew strong*  
  
Duo stood up, resolve firm in his mind. "That's it! Fuck you, Yuy! I'm stronger than that and I don't need your shit!" he said out loud to himself.  
  
*And I learned how to get along. *  
  
Duo smirked to himself. "That's right. Duo Maxwell is not your toy. I'm my own. I don't need you."  
  
*And so you're back,  
  
From outer space,*  
  
It took three months for Heero to recover from the Marimeia incident, including to have to have skin graphs, tissue regeneration and such. He wanted to find Duo. He finally located the hair salon (1) Duo had opened on Earth and left for there immediately.  
  
*I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face,*  
  
Duo stood silently, concentrating hard on a young woman's hair, so Heero just slipped by without notice. The only thing that had changed about Duo was the look on his face.  
  
*Should I have changed that stupid lock,  
  
Should I have made you leave your key,*  
  
Heero snuck into the back part of the shop that Duo had obviously been using as a home. He looked around, then sat down, waiting for Duo to hurry up and close shop. It was a good thing that Duo had taught him to pick locks like a true smithy or criminal (either way you want to look at it), or he wouldn't have been able to get back there.  
  
*If I'd've thought for just one second you'd be back to bother me, *  
  
Duo turned the lights in the salon off and stepped into his house. //I could've sworn I had locked it…// He shrugged it off and shut the door, humming lightly. He suddenly stopped humming when he saw Heero on his couch. "You…"  
  
Heero smirked. "Long time no see, Duo-kun." Duo's look turned to a glare.  
  
*Oh and now go !  
  
Walk out the door !*  
  
Duo pointed towards the back door. "Out, Yuy. Before I call the cops. Breaking in is illegal," he said in a firm tone. Heero looked at Duo in shock.  
  
"But Duo, I thought-"  
  
*Just turn around now,  
  
'Cause you're not welcome anymore !*  
  
Duo stayed rock solid in his place. "Now, Heero. Just walk away. You're not welcome here anymore. Just go back to the little Peacecraft tart and be done with it." Heero's eyes were wide.  
  
"What's gotten into you, Duo?"  
  
*Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbyes,*  
  
Duo let out a small chuckle. "Are you kidding me, Heero? Aren't you the one that left me in the first place? Don't try to deny it Heero, you know yourself that it's true. So, just leave again, and I'll forget all about you."  
  
*You'd think I crumbled,  
  
You'd think I laid down and died ? *  
  
Heero blinked. "I thought you'd understand… What's happened to you? You never were like this before." Duo smirked.  
  
"Did you honestly think I'd just get down on my knees again for you? After all the shit you put me through? You think I'd just get down on my hands and knees and say 'go ahead, Heero. Fuck me and leave me again?' Seriously, Heero, you can't be that dense."  
  
*Oh no, not I,  
  
I will survive,*  
  
Not even letting Heero get a word in, Duo continued on. "Not me. Uh-uh. Not again. Never again. I've realized something, Heero. I don't need you."  
  
*For oh as long as I know how to love,  
  
I know I am still alive.*  
  
Heero tried to speak but not a sound came out. Duo snarled at him. "I can live so much easier without you. I've learned to be so much more independent, so I guess I can thank you for that."  
  
*I got all my life to live,  
  
I got all my love to give,*  
  
"I've got a lot to offer in life that you would always turn away when I offered it to you. Bad move, hm? Well, it's too late."  
  
*And I survive,  
  
I will survive !*  
  
"I can get along just fine, Heero. I will survive just fine without you."  
  
*It took all the strength I had not to fall apart,*  
  
Duo stared Heero right in the eyes. It was hard not to give in to the other, but he had made up his mind so long ago not to let it happen again, and he was sticking to it. He would not be broken!  
  
*Kept trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart,*  
  
Sure, it had hurt having Heero just disappear without a word. He'd hated it. He didn't think that he would be able to really live without Heero. But now he knew that could do so much better.  
  
*Now I spent oh so many nights,  
  
Feeling sorry for myself, I used to cry,*  
  
"I used to get myself so worked up over you, Heero. I used to break down every night feeling sorry for myself that I didn't have you," Duo told him, arms crossed over his chest, as if that was what was holding himself together.  
  
*But now I hold my head up high.*  
  
"Well, not anymore, buddy. Now I've realized how much of an asshole you really were and I can do so much better. I don't have to go around like a dog with it's tail between it's legs. I can do whatever I want."  
  
*And you see me,  
  
Somebody new,  
  
I am not that chained up little person still in love with you,*  
  
Heero stared in utter shock at the young man in front of him. He couldn't believe the changes that had taken place in him. He was completely different from what he once was. He truly wouldn't just fall all over Heero again.  
  
*And now you felt like dropping in  
  
And expecting me to be free, Now I am saving all my loving for someone who's loving me.*  
  
"So? What are you still doing in my home? Isn't it time for you to be leaving. I do have a date in an hour and I'd like to have enough time to get ready, if you don't mind too terribly much," Duo said impatiently, amazed he'd been able to be this calm throughout.  
  
*Oh and now go !  
  
Walk out the door!  
  
Just turn around now,  
  
'cause you're not welcome anymore !*  
  
Duo stood firm still as Heero finally stood up and walked to the door, still in a daze at Duo's actions. He took one last look behind himself at Duo before leaving completely.  
  
*Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbyes,  
  
You think I crumbled,  
  
You think I laid down and died ?*  
  
Duo finally collapsed onto the couch, holding his head in his hands, a suddenly strong headache coming on. He sighed heavily.  
  
*Oh no, not I,  
  
I will survive,*  
  
He'd done it. He'd told Heero off and been listened to. He was no longer afraid living without Heero. He'd be just fine.  
  
*for oh as long as I know how to love,  
  
I know I am still alive,*  
  
"Oh, shit!" he yelped, suddenly jumping from the couch. "I've still got that damn date tonight! Gah!" he yelled to himself as he raced to the bathroom to get ready.  
  
*I got all my life to live,  
  
I got all my love to give,*  
  
Forty-five minutes later, the door bell rang and Duo opened it in a flash. "Do you always have to be ten minutes early?" he asked out of breath to the person on the other side of the door.  
  
"Do always have to be ten minutes late?" A small smile crept over Duo's face.  
  
"Well, get in here while I finish up, babe. I'll be out in five minutes."  
  
*And I survive,  
  
I will survive,  
  
yeah yeah!*  
  
"Okay, I'm ready!" Duo announced as he came out of the bathroom.  
  
"That was 6 minutes and 24 seconds."  
  
"Jeez, you're anal. I thought that you'd be used to it by now! Come on 'Fei, let's go! I'm starving!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(1) I just seemed right for Duo… 


End file.
